Key of Five
by lacinda
Summary: Dawn and the Scooby's lives take a wild turn after Sunnydale's collapse. AUCrossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Dallas, The West Wing, I Dream of Jeanie, JAG, or Magnum PI.

Authors Notes: I am not going by the right timelines, my verse my rules. I'm taking a hammer and making things fit.

Warning: This is Not only a Crossover But AU. If you know the fandom's you can tell were I have changed things. This does have Slash but is referred to and is not implicit.

Title: Key of Five

Summary: Dawn and the Scooby's lives take a wild turn after Sunnydale's collapse.

* * *

Part One 

BTVS-Verse

Giles drove the bus away from the gapping hole were the Hellmouth had been. They had won the battle. This one battle that had cost them so much, and yet the war continued and he new it would never end. Not for him or any one else on this bus unless they died and maybe not even then as he looked into Buffy's eyes thru the rear view mirror.

He drove thru the night until he could no longer feel the lingering affects of the Hellmouth. They were in clean territory they would be as safe as they could be.

He pulled into a hotel and arranged for room's for the next couple of days, it would be crowded but it would have to do till Phoenix is activated he thought.

He knew they were tired but he set up a meeting with the core of the group. Faith and Robin Woods sat together on one bed while Buffy and Dawn surrounded Xander on the other. He was taking Anya's death hard he thought, as Willow and Kennedy sat at the table.

"I called this meeting together to talk about the future and of Phoenix." Giles said.

Buffy opened her mouth to interrupt.

"Let me finish Buffy before you interrupt, I know you are all tired and need sleep. The Watchers council has always had a back up in case every thing hit the fan as it were. A minimum of a hundred Watchers were kept in reserve they were trained and then all links to the Watches were cut. There is no way for any one to tell they are Watchers unless activated." He paused for a breath before continuing.

"As the Slayer's watcher I was informed not many where. Only the few who knew can activate them or if all active Watchers are killed then they are automatically activated. There is a ritual I must perform tomorrow that will call them to me. I also must perform a ritual to make me head of the Watchers."

"Why?" asked Willow.

Giles smiled, "The Head Watcher has access to the Royal Watchers Council (RWC) funds. We will need the money."

"Are there any risks," asked Buffy.

Giles took of his glasses and began cleaning them as he stared into the carpet. "Yes, If I'm found undesirable as the Head Watcher… , to be blunt it will kill me."

"No," Buffy said while sitting up. She stood and quickly walked over to Giles and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Air! Buffy I need air!"

Buffy loosened her grip on her watcher, "I need you Giles you will not threaten your life like that. You're MY Watcher, Watcher-mine."

Hugging her back he rested his head on hers, "Buffy, love, I have to do this. Not only will it give US access to the RWC funds but it will put us in charge. I don't know who the other Watchers are. No one does they could all be like Travers for all I know."

"Then don't activate them."

"We need them, Buffy. I can not do this by myself and even with you and the rest we need more people. Locating the other Slayers alone will be a large job but training them as well as sending teams out. We need more people. Someone will be the Head Watcher. I think it will be best for us if it were me Or Robin."

"Then let Robin do it."

Faith squeezed Robin and looked into his eyes she did not want to loose him.

Giles tipped Buffy's chin up so that she was looking at him. "I am trained for this, Buffy. The only reason it would kill me is if I wasn't a Watcher and all it in tails. I was born and raised for this. Trust me Buffy, it will be all right."

Buffy sniffed her nose, "If you die, I'll kick your ass when I reach the other side."

Laughing Giles kissed her temple, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The group settled in for the night. Buffy refused to let her Watcher go. So the Scooby's were all piled up on one bed. Dawn and Buffy on either side of Giles with Xander and Willow Spooned together at the end of the bed.

Kennedy was put out about the sleeping arraignments and was sleeping else where.

They talked until exhaustion pulled them down into a deep sleep.

* * *

Part 1.2 

In the morning Giles sent Willow and Dawn to get the materials for the ritual. He sent the rest off to talk with the other Slayer's while he talked to Robin and Faith.

He gave them both the information they would need if he were to die.

Faith asked him why he didn't give the info to the Scooby's.

Giles gave her a small smile as he answers, "I don't think they will be able to help. My death will hit Buffy hard. Like most Slayers and Watchers we have a bond. When I die she will need the help of the others to continue. It will be some time before they will be able to help you."

"You think Robin can do this if you can't," asked Faith.

"A Son of a Slayer will be accepted as long as he is of good heart. Besides I don't believe I will die but It is better to be precautious than not."

* * *

Part 1.3 

Soon they were ready to begin the ritual. They had rented the conference room at the hotel to perform it in. Dawn and Willow had prepared it along with Xander and Buffy.

The four stood out side of the diagrams onthe floor. They were the only ones in the room beside Giles who stood in the center.

They stood at the four points of the compass, they would be witnesses for their friend and mentor.

As the Ritual hit it peak something interfered. Power disrupted the ritual, it twisted it and engulfed all five in a sphere of white. Pure Power and Magic flowed around and thru them. It tore them apart and flung them thru space and time.

A mental thought passed thru them, return and die.

Dawn could not hold herself together. The key was no longer contained in her. She was dieing and did not know how to stop it.

The green glow of the key surrounded her family and pulled them together flowing in them and around the group.

She was at the center as their minds flowed into one. They existed as one, no part of their minds separate. They lived each others lives and new the other as well as them selves.

Then their minds separated into their own body's, but they were different. They were now apart of the key.

Dawn's body could not hold all the powers of the key with out the magic's of their Universe. In between the Verse's there was no magic. Except what was apart of them and that included the power of the key.

The Key far older than Dawn reached out and pushed the five into another verse.

* * *

Part Two 

New Verse

[One World meshed together of five Verses: Dallas, I Dream Of Jeanie, West Wing, Magnum PI, JAG.

Dallas

JR Ewing sat behind his desk in Ewing Oil. He winced and corrected himself it was now Barnes-Ewing Oil. After five years he was still having difficulty referring to it by that name.

He sat back in his chair and turned to look out the window. He grinned as he remembered how that had come about.

* * *

Part 2.2 

-Five years ago-

His world had taken a nose dive. His wife Cally was divorcing him and was caring another man's baby. The same man that said he was JR long lost son, which he new he wasn't.

His son John Ross decided he wanted to live with his Mama in England and to top it all off Cliff Barnes had taken control of Ewing Oil. Of course that wasn't all but it was too much for old JR.

Needing to get away from it all out of the blue he headed to Washington DC. Not telling any one were he was going he arrived on Brigadier General Anthony Nelson's door step.

* * *

Part 2.3 

Years ago JR had noticed that the Astronaut Major Nelson looked enough like him to pass as his twin. So he decided to meet him.

It wasn't to long before he learned that Mrs. Nelson was in fact a Genie and with her help learned that the two of them were in fact twins separated at birth.

Jeanie showed them the day of their birth thru her powers. The doctor who delivered them gave there mother a drug so she would forget the child birth and the pain with it. It was a surprise that she was caring twins. A greedy Nurse told the doctor that the second twin had died.

It was decided to not to tell Miss. Ellie about the second child. Anthony was sold and adopted by the Nelsons.

The two became good friends.

* * *

Part 2.4 

Jeanie seeing that her brother-in-law was devastated took him in and called her husband to come home.

Giving him something to relax she soon had all the gory details of what had brought JR to their doorstep. She put him to bed and waited for Anthony.

It smelled fishy she thought. A Genie was involved she would bet on it. That is if she was a betting woman.

As soon as Anthony arrived she filled him in. He agreed it was fishy, how every thing came together to hurt JR. Tony was glad he was here for his brother, who knew what he would have done if he wasn't.

Jeanie blinked out to find out what was really going on. While his wife was gone Anthony did some research of his own.

When his wife got back they sat down and planned.

* * *

Part 2.5 

JR woke refreshed. He felt a hundred times better. Things did not look as bad as they had last night he thought.

He went down stairs and was greeted warmly by his twin. He hugged his brother and found he had difficulty breathing. Another tonic from Jeanie and he was able to sit down for breakfast.

As he ate Jeanie filled him in on what she had been doing. Sue Ellen had met a Vengeance Demon and had made a wish.

The wish had been carried out. He didn't have to worry about anything else happening to ruin him but there was no way to reverse the wish. John Ross would be staying with his mother but he could visit and Cally, he probably would never see her again.

JR asked about Ewing Oil.

He could never own it again but he could own any other company or even be a partner in Ewing Oil but it would never be his again.

He had a hard time believing it. He new Sue Ellen hated him but he didn't know how much but now he did. What was he going to do.

Jeanie had a plan. It was rather simple bury the hatchet with Cliff become friends and partners.

JR thought it was anything but simple. Cliff hated him as much as Sue Ellen maybe even more.

"Don't be ridicules," said Jeanie, "Most of it is sexual tension any way."

"What!" shouted JR as he pushed his chair away from the table with a crash.

Jeanie blinked JR back in the chair with his fork in his hand. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, John. You hearing isn't impaired. You are attracted to Cliff and he to you."

"Don't be ridicules," JR said, "he's a man."

Jeanie nodded, "I know but it doesn't change how you feel."

"Daddy would turn over in his grave, if it was true but it isn't."

Jeanie slammed her hand on the table making the men jump. Anthony had rarely seen his wife so angry. "That, Man, is dead John. You need to stop having him run your life, especially from the grave. He can not hurt you any more. Try and be happy, at least try."

JR turned away from the table, he stood and headed to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He felt Anthony sit by him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"JR," said Anthony, "Jeanie and the kids would love to help you. I have never seen you completely happy. Something has always been hanging over your head. Stop being the JR Ewing every one expects you to be and be John Ewing the man you show when you're here. The man, I and the kids know and love."

"I'm an old man. Its to late," said JR.

Anthony laughed, "Your not as old as you think and it's never to late."

JR sat up and looked at his twin, "What do you mean I'm not as old as I think."

Anthony pointed his head to the dinning room, "You're my twin it would look strange if we didn't look the same age and Jeanie has no intention of letting me grow old or die for that matter."

JR palled, "What about Cliff?"

"Knowing Jeanie I wouldn't worry. So this mean you're no longer in the land of denial?"

JR groaned.

While his twin laughed.

* * *

Part 2.6 

General Nelson made arrangements for a meeting with Cliff Barnes at the Pentagon. Jeanie had made sure he would be in town for several meeting with various Senators.

Anthony enjoyed the shock on Cliff's face as his Staff Sergeant brought him into the office.

"My God," said Cliff, "I heard you resemble some one I know but I didn't expect this."

Anthony laughed as he stood and shook Cliffs hand, "You must mean John."

A perplexed look appeared on Cliff's face, "I mean JR Ewing."

"I've always called him John," Anthony said, "I find it hard to call a grown man Junior."

Cliff smiled, "I had forgotten that his first name was John. I don't think I ever heard him called that."

"Then you haven't seen him around friends. How long have you known him."

"It seems just about all my life. When did you meet him."

Anthony sat in a chair in front of his desk and motioned for Cliff to take a seat. "I first met him the day we were born but I don't remember that. It was after thirty years apart that we met again. My wife was ecstatic to learn I was a twin considering she is one too."

Cliff's mouth hung open, "Twin but I never heard of you."

"We decided not to tell any one after all I had no wish to meet Jock Ewing and Miss Ellie didn't know about me. Besides I have a family and with John it was complete."

"How?" asked Cliff.

"It's a long story maybe John will tell you about it one day but we have business."

They talked for the next half hour and Anthony invited Cliff over for dinner. Cliff agreed to be there at seven.

* * *

Part 2.7 

JR was nervous. How did he let them talk him into this. Knowing his niece and nephew were going to be there calmed him a little. Jasmine and Little Anthony would run interference if needed.

At 7 o'clock the family was in the living room waiting for Cliff. JR refused one of Jeanie tonics. He needed to do this clear headed. The door bell rang and Jeanie went to answer the door.

Cliff walked into the living room and saw double. He couldn't tell them apart. They were even dressed the same.

Jeanie stood by him. "I even have trouble telling them apart. Except for Anthony's uniform they both dress nearly identically and not on purpose. John wears boots and usually has a Stetson about but some times I swear they try to trick me," said Jeanie to Cliff.

The twins grin at the accusation.

"I didn't know JR would be here," said Cliff.

"Didn't Anthony say it would be a family dinner?" asked Jeanie.

"Well, yes." replied Cliff.

Jeanie smiled and lead there guest into the dinning room followed by the rest of her family.

* * *

Part 2.8 

Cliff could not believe it. JR seemed to be so different from how he was in Dallas. He had a feeling that JR wasn't wearing his mask tonight.

Why was he so different around the Nelson's and not like this at Southfork.

Jasmine leaned over and whispered in Cliff's ear, "Uncle's a good actor, like Dad. He doesn't have to play apart around us."

After dinner the Nelson's left Cliff and JR alone on the porch. "Why am I here, JR?" asked Cliff.

JR shrugged, "Call me John."

"Why?"

"Because it's my name," said JR.

"Will you answer my question if I do?"

"I'll answer it any way."

"Alright John why am I here."

"Jeanie arranged it."

"Bullshit!"

JR sighed and sat down on the steps. Cliff sat beside him.

"Jeanie likes to mettle. Don't tell her I said that I'll deny saying it with my dying breath."

"That doesn't answer my question."

JR sighed and looked at his feet, "She thinks.."

Cliff looked at JR, no John and saw how difficult it was for him. But he was answering him. He was shocked that they were even having a civil conversation with each other.

Then John kissed him. As he sat there in shock, John ran away.

Several minutes passed while he sat there. He walked into the kitchen and saw the younger Nelson's doing the dishes.

"If your looking for Uncle he went up to his room. Up stairs third door on the right." said Jasmine.

Cliff nodded his thanks and went up stairs. He paused at the door but decided not to knock. He walked right in and saw John laying on the bed facing away from him. He walked in and closed the door.

"Are you here to deck me?" asked John.

"I'm here to find out what just happened?" asked Cliff.

"I thought that would be obvious," said John, "I kissed you."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

John turned over and faced Cliff, there were streaks of tears on his face, "I'm an idiot in love with you."

Cliff was flabbergasted. "What?"

Sighing, "You heard me."

Cliff sat at the edge of the bed. "Why now?"

"I have nothing to lose."

Cliff laid next to John, "if I find out your doing this for Ewing oil."

"I'm not." said John, "Hell, I'll sign a legal binding contract to never go into the oil business again."

Cliff looked deep into John's eyes he would do it he thought. He grinned, "I didn't think you liked men?"

"The land of Denial is a safe place to be in when your in the Ewing family."

Cliff frowned and touched John's face. "It was, wasn't it."

John sucked in a breath and asked Cliff if he even liked men.

"I like you, when your not being a complete basturd and even then I still like you some of the time."

John grinned, "Does that mean I have a chance?"

Cliff answered him with a kiss.

* * *

Part 2.9 

-Present-

John grinned at the memory. Five years with Cliff and many more to come, he thought.

He laughed as he thought of what happened next. How the rest of the family reacted to the News.

* * *

Part 2.10 

-Five years in the Past-

Bobby Ewing sat at the dinning table with his son Christopher eating their breakfast when Theresa brought in the morning news paper.

On the Front page was a picture of JR and Cliff Barnes kissing in public. What in the world he thought as he read the article.

"It turns out that world renown former astronaut and current Brigadier General Anthony Nelson has a identical Twin brother. Apparently separated at birth General Nelson was stolen from his birth family and later adopted by the Nelson's. His twin brother John Ross Ewing, II, known as JR Ewing is a Famous Oil Baron and is seen in the photo above with his Partner Cliff Barnes. How will this effect the Generals carrier in the Military. Will he suffer from his twins actions?"

Bobby put down the paper and handed it to his son, "Chris I need you to read this article."

Bobby could hear the phone ringing in the hall. Theresa soon came in and informed him that his mother was on the phone.

* * *

Part 2.11 

Miss Ellie and her Husband Clayton Farlow arranged to meet the Nelson's along with Bobby. They flew into Washington DC. Everyone wanted to know what the Hell was going on but Miss Ellie wanted to meet the Nelson's first.

Three arrived at the Nelson's and were ushered in by a young woman. As they entered the living room they saw double.

"Mama," the one on the left spoke. He then pointing at each person in turn introduced every one, "This is Brigadier General Anthony Nelson and his wife Jeanie on the couch sitting next to Cliff, there daughter Jasmine just let you in, and the young man on the other sofa is their son Anthony. He is my twin Mama we had the DNA test run, we are identical down to having the same finger prints."

Miss Ellie leaned into Clayton and he lead her to a sofa while Jasmine fetched her a glass of water.

"Here you go Grandma just drink this it will help," said Jasmine.

"How?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Miss Ellie," Anthony said. "As far as we know a Nurse sold me to an adoption agency. The doctor as far as we learned wasn't in on it but he must have thought I was died. There was no birth or death certificate that we could find."

"You look the same but talk differently." said Miss Ellie.

Jeanie snorted, "Don't let them fool you Mrs. Farlow. They have tricked me into thinking they were each other before. They can sound the same."

"How long have you known?" asked Miss Ellie.

The twins looked at each other and cringed, "Over twenty years Ma'am." They said together.

Miss Ellie gasped, "JR you kept me from seeing your brother for over twenty years?"

"No Ma'am," Anthony said, "You have met me, you just thought I was John."

"Why?" asked Miss Ellie.

"I had a family and I wasn't sure I wanted to be apart of yours. After meeting Jock, I'm sorry, I loved you from the moment I met you but I didn't want to have any thing to do with Jock Ewing and I didn't want him around my children."

Bobby was outraged, "He was your Daddy, how…"

"He was a basterd." said Jeanie

"You have no right… "said Bobby.

"I have every right to protect my Family. Especially from a murderer." cut in Jeanie.

"Murder?" asked Clayton.

The Nelson's looked at John. He walked to the window and looked out not answering the unasked question.

"What proof do you have?" asked Bobby.

John took a deep breath and turned to Bobby, "He never hurt you or Gary, you were both Mama's prized boy's but I was his. And I hated him. I first saw him kill when I was eight years old. A business rival, would you like to know were the body is. I will never forget as long as I live what he did. I wish I could."

He turned away from his family and hugged himself. Cliff stood and engulfed him in a hug.

Bobby sat down, this was unbelievable.

Miss Ellie closed her eyes, "I believe you JR, Jock was a hard man. But that is no excuse. I am sorry, son."

John nodded his head.

Bobby didn't want to believe it but he did.

"What's this about you and Cliff?" asked Bobby with a sigh as he leaned back in the chair.

"That is none of your business," said Cliff.

Bobby leaned forward but before he could say a word Miss Ellie spoke.

"Welcome to the Family, Cliff. And to the rest of you as well I want to learn all about you," she said with a smile.

* * *

Part 2.12 

-Present-

Cliff walked into John's office he leaned against the door frame as he watched John look out the window with a smile. "What are you grinning about?"

John turned to the door his grin getting bigger, "You," he said.

Cliff laughed, "Come on we'll be late for the plane."

"Why are we going to Colorado, again?"

"Because you lost a bet to Jeanie and she picked our vacation spot."

"Remind me not to bet against her again."

"That's what you said last time but you didn't listen to my warning."

"You should try harder."

"Why I always enjoy it when you lose a bet to Jeanie."

"Ha, Ha, Ha"

* * *

Part 3 

West Wing

-2 ½ years ago-

President Josiah Bartlett was six months in office. He was to give a speech In two hours in New York. The First Lady was traveling on Air Force one with him.

Leo McGarry was briefing the President as he ate a late lunch with his wife Abigail.

"Mr. President your speech has been changed three times since we boarded the plane I need you to agree to the final copy now so it can be put into the prompter. You know what happened last time we cut it so close," Leo said.

Abigail laughed at the memory.

Jed Bartlett pouted, "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was, honey, but at least that was when you ran for Governor and not for President."

Leo snorted saying, "Think God for that."

Jed looked at his wife laughing, God, he thought, she looks beautiful.

Leo watched the first couple with a smile.

But then he noticed Abby breathing became difficult. Jed noticed it to.

"Sweat legs, are you all right."

Abby tried to answer but all the men heard was gibberish.

Leo grabbed the phone and called a medical emergency.

The President's On-Call Doctor rushed into the cabin. "I need them to land the plane now!" He shouted as he began assessing the first lady.

Jed watched as he wife stopped breathing and the doctor intubated her and attached a Abu bag.

A Secret Service man worked the bag as the doctor ripped open her shirt and attached electrodes.

"Clear the field!" shouted the doctor before he shocked the first Lady.

Leo pulled the President to him as they watched the doctor trying to save Abby's Life.

Jed watched as his wife slipped away. She was declared dead before they hit the tarmac.

* * *

Part 3.2 

-Five Days Later-

New Hampshire

Bartlett Farm House

Leo helped his friend Jed Bartlett dress for his wife's funeral. For the past five days he has watched the President. He always had a sense of energy about him. His presence was as strong as ever but he was subdued. He walked slower, talked less and never smiled.

It was expected of course but he ached for his friend. He grieved with him. God, how he missed Abbey.

As they headed down stairs he walked behind Jed. The three Bartlett children greeted their father at the bottom of the stairs. They would ride with Jed to the Church.

The Bartlett's entered the limo but didn't pull away from the house. A Secret Service Man walked over to Leo. "Sir," he said, "The President wants you to ride with him."

Leo nodded, getting into the limo.

* * *

Part 3.3 

After the funeral, the President headed back to the White House. He needed to work he thought. His children were grown and needed to live their own lives and he needed to do something. He hoped to God that work would numb his pain.

* * *

Part 3.4 

-Six Months Later-

Bartlett was known as the President in Morning, Leo thought, he was a good President and the people loved him but at the moment there was some controversy about the youngest first daughter.

She was dating the Presidents Body man Charlie Young. There had been death treats to both young people do to their interracial relationship. He hoped that they were empty threats but the President and the Secret Service were taking extra precautions.

The President was due to give a speech at Roswell, Zoey and Charlie would attend. Leo liked Charlie but he new it was puppy love. He didn't say any thing but he didn't think it would last but a few more weeks.

Leo had a bad feeling about the President giving this speech. It was a good speech and he thought the crowd would love it but he had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen.

* * *

Part 3.5 

He walked beside the President as he walked out of Roswell and started down the rope line. The air was crisp but there wasn't a breeze. As they walked along he heard gun fire.

The Secret Service pushed the President down and pulled Leo to the side. It was chaos.

The President was quickly taken from the scene in his limo. Zoey was put in another and was gone as well.

Was the President shot, thought Leo, what was going on. The scene was secured, he was told by the Secret Service.

He soon had a head count of all the White House staff. Josh Lyman told him that none of the staff were seriously hurt just a few scrape and bruises from hitting the pavement.

He arranged for a ride to the White House. Leo was told that the President was hit. It was only a flesh wound but he was being taken to the Hospital. Leo headed strait there.

When he arrived he was ushered right to the President.

"Leo," said Bartlett, "Was any one else hurt they wont tell me a thing except that Zoey is fine but she did throw up in the limo."

"The only thing I know Mr. President is that none of the White House staff were hurt." said Leo to placate the President.

"That's good, they already stitched me up. Thank, God, I only needed a local anesthetic you know how the other throws my for loop."

"Yes, Sir, I do remember." said Leo.

Bartlett looked at his friend, "Leo your shaking. Doctor stop fussing over me and check out Leo."

At that moment Leo crashed on the floor. "Leo!" shouted Jed.

The doctors quickly rushed over to the downed man and began to access his condition.

"Lets get him on a gurney!" shouted one of the doctors.

Bartlett stood up and pushed his IV poll away from his bed, "Use mine." he ordered.

Leo was soon rushed from the room.

* * *

Part 3.6 

The President waited out side of Leo's room. He had been released but was not leaving until he found out what was going on with his best friend.

Ron Butterfield the Head of his Detail had briefed him on what had happened at Roswell. They weren't trying to kill the President but his Body man Charlie Young and his baby girl Zoey. Two civilians in the crowd had lost their lives. Seven agents had been hit one dead at the scene and two others who may not make it. All the gunmen were dead, but Butterfield did not believe they were the ones who planed the attack.

His baby was still in danger, and now his friend was in the hospital.

A doctor came out of Leo's room and walked over to the President. "Sir, If you'll have a seat I'll fill you in on Mr. McGarry's condition."

The doctor took a seat opposite of the President. "Leo suffered from delayed shock but considering his age we did a full work up. Which was a very good thing for Mr. McGarry."

"What's wrong?" asked the President.

"Leo has several partly blocked arteries. We caught it early enough that we can treat it. The way he was going in a few years Leo would have had a major heart attack. He will need to see a cardiologist regally to keep an eye on this. He will have to change his diet, exercise regally and get enough sleep on a daily bases."

The President nodded with relief, "When can I take him home?"

"Tomorrow," said the Doctor.

* * *

Part 3.7 

-Three Months Later-

The President was driving him crazy, thought Leo. After Roswell the President moved Leo into the Residency. That wasn't so bad after his divorce he had been living in a Hotel. He didn't even mind exercising daily. It was the only time he and Jed had time to just cut the bull.

No what he couldn't stand was the diet. He was watched like a hawk. He couldn't even count on Margaret. She was just as fussy about his health as the President. No one would bring him junk food. He even tried and bribe Charlie into bring him a bag of potato chips. It didn't work.

The President threatened to fire any one that helped him cheat on his diet! Leo sighed if he was good the doctors said he could have a more regular diet in three more months. He didn't know if he would survive that long.

On the bright side Zoey and Charlie had broken up. He thought they had staid together longer than they would have but didn't want people to think they were breaking it off because of the shooting.

Leo had noticed a spring returning to the Presidents step. He was having too much fun looking after him, but thought Leo, it was worth it. Even if his heart was in top notch condition. He could survive this diet for his friends sake. God, help that doctor if Jed ever found out he lied about his health.

* * *

Part 4 

Dallas

-Present Day-

Colorado

John and Cliff had settled into their cabin. Of course most would consider it more inline with a small mansion than a cabin but it was made out of logs. Neither of them were much for roughing it.

Cliff kicked John out of the kitchen and told him to go for a walk. If he stayed either dinner would be burnt or never finished and Cliff was hungry.

"Don't forget your Cell," shouted Cliff, "It has GPS if you get lost."

"If I get lost I'll call Jeanie," John shouted back.

"Either way take your phone, I'll call when dinners ready."

John grabbed the phone and headed out the door.

He hadn't gotten to far from the cabin when a large white light appeared in front of him. When it faded he saw five people unconscious on the ground.

He quickly checked to see if they were bleeding. They didn't seemed to be hurt, just unconscious. He pulled out his cell and called Jeanie. Cliff had been right he had needed the phone he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Part 4.2 

John only waited a few minutes before Anthony and Jeanie blinked in next to him.

He explained what had happened as Jeanie seemed to be examining the area.

"They are from a different Universe. Give me a moment to learn who they are and if they are a threat." said Jeanie.

The twins conversed as they waited for Jeanie to make a decision.

"Oh, Anthony, these poor children. They have been treated so poorly. We must help the five of them."

"Now, why don't you blink them to John's cabin and treat them and then tell us about them," Anthony suggested.

Jeanie nodded and blinked them to the cabin.

* * *

Part 4.3 

Cliff would never get used to Jeanie he thought, "John did you get lost."

"Ha, Ha, Cliff, no I found some hurt people though."

Jeanie sat down and blinked in some refreshments. "Sit Cliff and I shall tell you about it."

The three men sat and listened as Jeanie told them about their five guests.

"Unbelievable," said Cliff.

"Believe it," said John.

Anthony shook his head, "They can't go back."

"No," said Jeanie.

"How can we help them?" asked Cliff.

John grinned, "Why have Jeanie fix them some paper work and hire them."

"To do what?" asked Cliff.

"Jeanie said that Willow knew Computers and you know that between the both of us we usually fry a couple a year maybe she can make them idiot proof."

"John it's you that fry's our computers not me."

"Yes, but what's mine is yours and what's yours in mine." John said with a grin.

"Perhaps," said Jeanie, "You should ask them."

"Great idea, Jeanie."

"Thank you, Anthony."

Cliff looked up to the ceiling, "When will they wake up."

"They are waking up now. I will go speak with them." Jeanie said and then blinked out.

* * *

Part 4.4 

The Five woke up slowly. They could feel each other in the back of there mind. They also felt the presence and the power of the key.

They realized that they were in a large bed in a tastefully decorated room when some one appeared in front off them out of thin air.

They went on the defensive.

"Greetings," said the woman in front of them, "My Brother-in-law, John, found you unconscious in the forest. We brought you here to this cabin."

"This doesn't look like a cabin," said Xander.

Jeanie laughed, "It is as close to roughing it as Cliff will come."

"I thought you said your Brother-in-law was called John?" asked Buffy.

"Cliff is Johns partner." Jeanie said.

"That's good," Willow said, "Are you a witch?"

"A Witch," Jeanie explained. "I am a Genie. My Husband and Master is Major General Anthony Nelson his twin John Ewing is renting this cabin. And no Mr. Giles I am not like the Genies in your Universe."

"How do you know my name?" asked Giles.

"I am a Genie, my husband wished to know so I know."

"We can trust her." Dawn said.

The others nodded the Key trusted this Genie.

"I am Jeanie Nelson my in-laws wished to help you after learning of your plight will you allow it."

Xander spoke for the five, "Who are your in-laws and why would they want to help us?"

Jeanie smiled and blinked in refreshments on the bed. As the five ate and quenched there thirst Jeanie filled them in on John and Cliff. She also told them about this new Universe they found them selves in.

"So John and Cliff are loaded. John can't spend much time with his son because of a Vengeance Demon and Cliff doesn't have any. They are selling their company and you want use to be their pet project." asked Buffy.

"Yes," Jeanie said, "But do not tell them. Because of there link to my family they are no longer normals. Genies have a need to help others it is why we have Masters. Our Masters are there to prevent us from helping too much. After all humans would die out if they did not need to do anything. John and Cliff do not have the powers of a Genie so do not need a Master but they still need to help. If they are helping you five, it will keep them out of trouble."

"I'm in," said Xander. The others nodded.

* * *

Part 5 

Dallas

-A few Weeks later-

It took awhile for the five to become used to having each other continuously in their minds. They could put a light block up but only for a short time and any one else could break the block but at least they would know if someone needed some privacy.

Dawn adored John and Cliff, the others weren't far behind. It was like having two adoring Uncles ready to spoil you rotten, except they wouldn't, nearly but not completely.

They seemed to know that living the life of the rich and ideal wasn't for them. Maybe because it would drive them selves crazy. But Dawn still adored them.

Jeanie had come thru with their paper work. They were know officially real people.

John and Cliff had planed to move to DC after they sold their company and the five agreed to move there too. The four youngest could go to college and there were a wealth of possibilities for Giles in DC. Not to mention they would be close to the Nelsons.

It took Dawn begging and pleading but Buffy and Giles agreed for her to test out of High School and to start college too. She would have the same classes as Xander. They might be in a safer verse but the Scooby's were not taking any chances on Dawn's safety. What sold them was Xander being her body guard.

* * *

Part 5.2 

Buffy and Dawn were looking forward to house hunting and so were disappointed when they were told that John and Cliff already had a house in DC.

When they saw the house, the five thought, we should have known. It was bigger than the cabin and that was a small mansion. Everyone had their own suite, the girls could not wait to fill their closets.

John took the girls shopping while Cliff took the guys.

Giles watched as the Limo with the girls pulled away, "Are you sure John will be alright?"

Cliff laughed, "John can out shop, those girls. When they come back they wont want to leave the house for days, saying there feet hurt."

Xander didn't believe anyone could out shop Buffy.

"Want to bet on it?" asked Cliff.

Xander shook his head.

"Smart boy," said Cliff, "lets get this over with and then I'll show you around DC." With that they were off.

* * *

Part 5.3 

West Wing

-Present-

Zoey Bartlett sat in the College cafeteria. Her body guards easily within her sights. She sighed. This was her second year of college. After her mothers death she had taken some time off from school but her father insisted she start again.

She smiled as she thought of her Uncle Leo. He had finally confided in her about his health scam in hope that she would help him cheat on his diet. The look on his face when she said no was hilarious.

"Can I sit here," came out of the blue. Zoey looked up to a young woman with long brown hair as she asked her question again. Next to her was a man a few years older with an eye patch.

"Sure," Zoey said, "excuse my bad manners it's just that since I came back to school. Not many people have talked to me."

"Why?" asked the eye patch man.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked Zoey finding it a novel experience.

"Nope, I'm Xander Harris by the way, and this is my step-sister Dawn Summers. And by the way even though she is a step-sister she is in no way evil." said Xander as he and Dawn sat down.

Zoey laughed, "I'm Zoey Bartlett, The Presidents youngest daughter."

"Of Canada?" asked Xander with a grin.

"Xan you now they have a prime minister. Don't mind him we did know that we have a President, even his name but," said Dawn

Xander cut in, "We did not memorize his entire family tree."

"No problem," Zoey said, "It's sort of nice not to be known."

"Well, I hope to change that," said Dawn, "We just moved to DC with our Dad and Honorary Uncles. The Uncles know DC and probably everyone in it."

"And their little dog too," interrupted Xander.

"But our sisters and us, not to mention Dad, don't know any one," continued Dawn.

"Except the Nelsons." said Xander.

"I included them with the Honorary Uncles," corrected Dawn.

Xander looked up at the ceiling and acted like he was in deep thought, "Ok I see how that would work."

Zoey grinned she liked these two, "How does that work."

Dawn smiled, "Uncle John and General Nelson our Twins so that makes the General an Uncle to."

"Major General Anthony Nelson?" asked Zoey.

"Yes, you know him," asked Xander.

Zoey nodded, "I've met him at the White House."

They continued talking thru lunch and compared schedules. They had two classes together. Xander told her that she had a few classes with their sisters Buffy and Willow as well.

Xander gave her his cell number telling her to call if she needed a study partner, he and Dawn would be happy to have the help. He said with a grin.

Zoey laughed and headed to her dorm. She didn't have any more classes for that day.

The lead Agent asked her about her new friends. Zoey sighed and gave him their names. She hoped they came out with clean back grounds, she really liked them. She couldn't remember that last time she laughed so much.

* * *

Part 5.4 

The next few months were busy. Zoey's new friends checked out along with their family. She soon met Buffy, Willow and then the rest of their family. Dawn and Zoey became best friends.

Zoey was shocked to learn that Dawn would be turning 18 soon. She had thought she was older. She also found it strange that where Dawn was so was Xander.

"Dawn?," asked Zoey, "Why is Xander always following you around?"

They were studying in Zoey's Dorm. Xander was across the hall with the Secret Service talking. "Can you shut the door," Dawn asked.

"Sure, but could Agent Adele stay in?" asked Zoey.

Dawn nodded.

Zoey motioned for Adele to come in the room and close the door. Zoey knew she was going to hear something bad and she had really liked Xander or at least she thought she did.

"Zoey you have to promise not to tell any one." Dawn said.

Adele spoke up, "If there was a crime I have to report it."

Dawn snorted, "It was reported and since I was only fifteen it was sealed. You can probably look it up. I just don't want the public to know."

Adele nodded her head.

Zoey was surprise it obviously wasn't what she thought it was about.

Dawn pulled up her shirt there was a deep scar on her stomach, "When I was fifteen a whack job kidnapped me from school. She thought that if she sacrificed me she would become all powerful or some crap like that. Xander and Dad are good trackers they found me. I don't feel safe with out one of my family members near by. The shrinks say I'll grow out of it with time but," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Dawn," Zoey said giving her a hug.

"This is why I don't want people to know. I am not fragile Zoey. I know more self-defense than a trained instructor. Which Dad is by the way. I was never interested in learning. I thought he'd be around to protect me. He tried to teach me before it happened but I refused."

"I'm sorry Dawn," Zoey said.

"It's ok, know will you stop looking at Xander like his a pedophile. Which is weird since the last woman he dated was old enough to be his mother." Dawn eyes got wide. "You can not tell him I said that. She died, he was devastated, no mentioning of Anya allowed."

Zoey agreed and Adele promised to.

* * *

Part 5.5 

-One Week Later-

Zoey was nervous she had invited her sister Ellie to meet her new friends. It would give her an idea how her Dad would react.

She shouldn't have worried. They were getting along fine, especially Willow and Ellie. If she didn't know better she would think they were flirting.

Oh, god thought Zoey, I remember Buffy mentioning that Willow used to date a Tara. Tara is a girls name. They are flirting. Please, Please don't let them like each other, not in that way she thought, Dad will kill me.

Zoey continue watching them as they flirted, she was officially bummed. She had no idea Ellie liked girls. Her life was doomed.

Dawn tried and cheer her up. "Come on why so down?" Dawn asked.

Zoey told her.

"Would your Dad be so against it?" Dawn asked.

"No," Zoey said sadly, "He'd be happy for her and then he'd be crucified in the media."

"Ow," Dawn said. "Maybe we could get them to keep it low key till after the election."

Zoey grinned, "You'll help?"

Dawn nodded with a grin.

* * *

Part 5.6 

-After the Election-

Ewing-Barnes Residence

Willow and Ellie's picture was in the paper of them kissing.

John laughed, "The same thing happened to Cliff and me. Of course we weren't able to keep it a secret for a week unlike those two who kept it a secret for months."

Giles groaned, "This is going to turn into a media circus."

"Don't worry," Cliff said, "I know people that can help in a blink or two."

"Ha, ha," replied Giles.

"So how is work at the museum?" asked John.

Giles allowed John to change the subject and replied "Fine, Fine, actually were having …"

* * *

Part 5.7 

Oval office

The President slammed the newspaper down on his desk shouting, "Leo!"

Leo entered thru his office, "I take it you saw this mornings newspaper?"

"Get me Eleanor on the phone."

"Now, Sir, don't you think you should wait for her to call you." Leo said.

"And what are you planning on telling the press corp. this morning, That I had no idea my Daughter was gay, no I didn't know she had a girl friend or perhaps that she never told me because she was afraid of how I would react."

"Should she be?" asked Leo.

"Don't be ridicules, now get my daughter on the phone."

Mrs. Laundingham entered the office. "Eleanor is on line two, Sir."

The President grabbed up the phone and pressed line two, "Baby why didn't you tell me." He listened. "You didn't have to wait till after the election." He paused listening to her explanation, "I love you no matter what, I could never be disappointed with you, unless of course you drop out of school but I would still love you." "I want to meet her," "Zoey introduced you," "She knew," "I'd love to meet her family," "General Nelson," "How soon," "Tomorrow night," "I love you too." Hanging up the phone he looked up at Leo.

"I have a meeting with General Nelson today, don't I"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Apparently, He is Willows, Honorary Uncle."

"What shall I tell CJ?," asked Leo.

Bartlett sat back in his chair, "I am a father who is proud of all his children and I love them regardless and I will support them in there life choices. That my children's lives are their own and none of their damn business."

Leo snorted and left the Oval Office.

* * *

Part 5.8 

-The Next Night-

Residency Dinning Room

Leo could not remember the last time this dinning room was so full. The President sat at the Head of the table with Willow on his left, next to her was Ellie . On the President's right sat Dr. Rupert Giles, Willow's father, next to him was his son Xander.

Leo sat opposite of President Bartlett with General Nelson on his left, next to his honorary niece Dawn, on Leo's right sat Buffy, next to her was Zoey.

It was a lively dinner. The President and Dr. Giles got on well, Leo thought. Willow's father seems to know just as many outrageous facts as the President.

Not to mention that the Chef had out done himself again. God was he glad he was off that diet.

* * *

Part 5.9 

"So, Dr. Giles, I'm a bit curious, how is it that all your children have different last names from your?" asked the President.

Giles put down his fork and wiped his mouth with the linen napkin before speaking, "I married Joyce Summers, Buffy and Dawn were from her first marriage. We latter adopted Willow and Xander. Unfortunately Joyce died a few years back, complications from surgery."

President Bartlett apologized for the question and sympathized about the loss of his wife.

"It's perfectly aright," Giles said, "We all miss her but we remember the good times more than the bad."

Dawn interrupted their conversation, "Mr. President, …"

* * *

Part 5.10 

After dinner they had coffee in the setting room. Dawn and the President continued their conversation from dinner.

Ellie was happy that Dawn was manipulating her fathers time. It meant less time for him to interrogate Willow. She and Willow sat with Leo discussing Willow's plan's for after college.

Giles was speaking with Anthony about plans for the week end while Buffy and Xander thru comments in.

* * *

Part 5.11 

-Later that night-

Residency

Leo sat on the coach opposite of the President after the last guest had left. The two men contemplated the evenings events.

Leo looked at his friend with a frown, "was it my imagination or were you flirting with Dawn Summers."

Jed snorted and took a drink, "It was your imagination."

"No," said Leo, "I don't think it was. I know you and you were defiantly flirting."

Jed put his drink down and sat back, "I was nervous, Ellie rarely brings her, Dates, to see me." He laughed, "Now I know why."

Leo looked strait at his friend, "That wasn't nervous flirting."

"She's younger than Zoey!"

"Precisely," Leo replied

"Besides," Jed said, "it was harmless, she was just distracting me from her sister."

"You caught that."

"Of course, I'm not senile, though some times I think I'd rather be."

Leo watched his friend. This was going to be a problem, he thought.

* * *

Part 5.12 

-Same Night-

Ewing-Barnes Residence

Dawn sat in her room grinning from ear to ear. She could hear the other four arguing in the back of her mind. She was in love. He was nearly perfect in every way.

-He is not Mary Poppins- thought Giles.

-No, he is real, intelligent, hansom, sexy. We had a discussion, Giles. I wasn't bored and neither was he. I felt a connection to him. You know I did.- thought Dawn.

-He is older than you. He could be your Grandfather.- thought Xander.

-There is no way were related. Different verse remember.- thought Dawn.

-You will out live him.- thought Buffy.

Dawn grinned, -If we become serous he will live as long as we do.-

The others felt the power of the Key. They felt this when Willow met Ellie. Their Mates would become a part of the Key like them. As it was the Key could barely be contained by the five of them it would be safer for everyone if it was contained by ten.

-He is the most powerful leader of the free world. Not to mention a Catholic, how do think he will feel about dating a supernatural power and a witch at that.- thought Giles.

-He accepted his homosexual daughter- thought Dawn.

-That's different and you know it.- thought Xander.

-It is my decision. I am over eighteen. Your only real objection is his age which we can compensate for. And as far as him being President, so what, in a century it won't matter.- thought Dawn.

-You'll have to catch him. He is a man of morals. You will have to convince him that age doesn't matter.- thought Buffy.

-You help me catch mine and I'll help you catch yours when the time comes.- thought Dawn.

-You already helped me. I'm in.- thought Willow.

The others agreed. It wasn't a fight they could when any way. They knew when to pick their battles.

* * *

Part 6 

Zoey listened to Dawn. She knew what her friend was doing. Dawn had a crush on her father. Or was it something more.

She remembered how her Dad reacted around Dawn. She made him laugh, and she knew her friend wasn't a flake. That was in her favor. It wasn't like he was able to meet a lot of woman but was Dawn right for him.

She was intelligent, a plus, beautiful, that didn't hurt. She had money so she wasn't after his, a big plus. She knew how politics worked but didn't want it for herself, another plus.

She was younger than her, a minus. But she didn't care about her fathers age, a plus.

Only one negative out of the bunch. If she was older she'd be perfect. But if she was perfect then she wouldn't be right for her father.

She was sure Dawn had some faults but nothing really big other whys she would never had been aloud to meet him.

Okay, she thought, she'd give her a chance. After all it wouldn't hurt to visit her Dad and bring along her best friend. If something happened it happed if not, then it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Part 6.2 

The White House

West Wing

Leo sat in his office. What was Zoey thinking, he thought. She had brought her friend Dawn to the White House three times this week. She would have to be blind and deaf not to see Dawn flirting with the President.

Was she trying to set her father up? Surely not, the idea was insane.

Except, it wasn't. A young, intelligent and beautiful woman was interested in the President wasn't that insane of an idea if he thought about it logically. Which he did not want to.

Worse they had things in common. They were both fascinated by history, knew dead languages most people didn't and liked the same literature.

At first he thought she was just trying to impress the President but she knew too much and talked at length with the President on topics that usually sent people away screaming.

He saw love in that young woman's eyes when she looked at Jed. He wanted his friend to be happy.

He knew that if he objected, it would more than likely put and end to it. All he had to do would be to play the age card.

Except, she could make him happy. Aw hell, he thought, it wasn't like he would be running for office again. Besides it wasn't likely for him to find love for a third time.

When it came right down to it, it was Jed and Dawn's decision. He wouldn't interfere.

* * *

Part 6.3 

Oval Office

Jed put down the report on his desk, sitting back in his chair he thought about dinner that evening. Zoey was planning on coming over again with her friend Dawn.

He wasn't blind he knew his youngest daughter was setting him up. But why was he going along with it.

He enjoyed the time he was spending with Zoey and Dawn. Who was he kidding, Dawn fascinated him. He should feel like a dirty old man, except he didn't.

He could not remember the last time he had so much fun just talking with some one. He loved to talk, every one of his staff members knew that. Except he usually talked at them not with them. It was a big difference.

She was a brilliant young woman and he was falling for her. He felt a connection to her the moment they met. He wouldn't fight his feelings, if it was meant to be it would be.

* * *

Part 6.4 

White House

Dawn stood at the check point. Zoey was not here. She was nervous. Zoey had called and said she wasn't coming. She thought it was to soon to pull this sort of stunt. What if the President decided to reschedule dinner.

She decided to ask to speak with Mr. McGarry. He could explain why Zoey wasn't coming to the President and she would head home for dinner.

She was lead thru the maze of the West Wing to Leo's office. His assistant Margaret, poked her head in and then ushered her into the office.

"Mr. McGarry," said Dawn.

Leo motioned for her to take a seat, "Call me Leo, aren't you and Zoey having dinner with the President."

Dawn sat and fidgeted in her seat, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. Zoey just called and said she wasn't coming. I thought you might give the President our excuses."

Leo sat back in his chair in surprise, "Why can't you have dinner with the President."

Dawn blushed, "I know I was only invited as Zoey's friend. With out her here I didn't think I would still be invited."

Leo raised an eyebrow. He knew this young woman was interested in the President. Apparently, she didn't realize the feeling was mutual. She wasn't blind, that meant she was inexperience. She was young maybe she hadn't dated much.

He paused in mid thought. He knew her family was over protective. The only reason her brother wasn't shadowing her was when she was surrounded by the Secret Service. Had she dated at all?

He did not want to think about it, "Don't be ridicules, I know the President enjoys your company. I'm sure he will still want to have dinner with you. I'll check with him and let you know."

He stood and went out his main door into the hall. He went up to Margaret and whispered in her ear, "Don't let her leave my office unless it's to go up to the Residency. I'll be right back."

He headed the long way to the Oval Office.

* * *

Part 6.5 

Oval Office

Leo walked into the Oval Office, "Mr. President."

The President looked up from his desk, "Leo, what brings you here."

"Ms. Dawn Summers"

Jed narrowed his eyes, "What about her."

Leo stood in front of the Presidents desk, "I have her in my office. Apparently, after she arrived Zoey called her and bailed on dinner to night. She is of the opinion that she was only invited to dinner due to being Zoey's friend. And since she isn't coming she should vamoose."

"Is that what she said?" asked the President.

"In a nut shell."

"Do you think she wants to stay for dinner?"

Leo nodded his head, "If she didn't, she would have called and not shown up."

President Bartlett smiled, "Tell her I am delighted to be dinning with her this evening and send her up to the Residency. I'll be done in about twenty minutes."

"Yes, Sir," Leo said as he walked out the door.

* * *

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 7

* * *

Dawn sat on a couch in a sitting room in the Residency. She was nervous. She had the others memory's of dating but she did not have the best of luck. Before being expelled from their home verse, all her dates ended with in ten minutes. She was almost as bad as Xander on being demon bait, even in this verse she had really bad luck. 

But this isn't a date, she reminded herself. She was just having dinner with her best friends father. Who she happened to be drawn to and in love with. 'I'm doomed,' she thought.

She heard a door opened behind her. Standing, she turned around. The President was standing in the door smiling. She felt her heart melt and couldn't help smiling back.

"So," Jed said, "I heard that Zoey bailed on dinner tonight. I hope your not too disappointed in having dinner with only me."

"No, not at all," started Dawn who blushed at the way that sounded. "I mean yes, I'm sad Zoey isn't coming but …" She shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "I always enjoy our conversations most people, except family, tune me out after awhile."

Smiling even broader at Dawns blush, Jed walked over to her, "I generally have the same problem except with my job most people have to listen to me." He held out his arm to escort Dawn asking, "Can I take you to dinner?"

Grinning Dawn took his arm saying, "I would be delighted."

Part 7.2

* * *

Dawn laughed as Jed told another story about his staffer's. She thought this was the most delightful evening she had ever had. The only regret she had was the knowledge that it would be ending soon. They had finished their desserts some time ago. 

She could hear a clock striking, it was late. She watched at Jed's laughing eye's became sadden as the clock chimed. The evening was coming to a close.

"It's getting late," he said.

"I know." responded Dawn. She hated seeing him so sad. Impulsively she placed her right hand in his left and squeezed it gently.

Jed's eyes widened in surprise. He could not remember the last time some one had touched him in such a kind hearted manner. Except for the occasional hug from his children or a impersonal hand shake no one had really touched him since Abby.

He gripped her hand. He didn't want her to go. He felt his heart constrict, He didn't want to be alone.

He brought her hand up to his lip's and kissed her palm.

Dawn's pulse sped up. She didn't know what to do. She could feel his loneliness like a thick fog.

Wanting to ease his pain she stood, keeping a hold of his hand she placed the other on his face.

Dawn could see as a single tear fall on his cheek. She kissed it away.

She felt him pull her close to him as he drew her into a deep kiss.

It lasted forever but only a moment. They panted for breath as it ended. She held on to him as he began to cry in earnest.

She spoke softly into his ear as she rocked him. Dawn held the most powerful man in the world in her arms as he wept his loneliness away. For years, he had been alone with out his confidant, his wife, by his side.

He was conflicted over Dawn, she was not Abby. He still loved his wife and always would. But he found himself loving this strange new young woman that had come into his life. She eased his pain, made him laugh and gave him, her happiness.

Slowly his tears tapered off. He knew that Abby would not want him to continue like he has, she would want him to be happy.

He looked up into Dawn's eye's, he saw only love and compassion and a little bit of fear.

He never wanted to see fear in her eye's, "Why are you afraid?"

Dawn took in a deep breath, "I don't know what happens next, I don't want to …"

"To what?" he asked concerned.

"To lose you."

He kissed her gently, "You have nothing to be afraid of," he whispered gently against her lip's.

He stood and gently guided her from the room.

Part 7.3

* * *

Giles was reading late in the library with a glass of brandy when he felt Dawn's shield's go down. 

He felt a rush of her memory's before he placed a block on his end. It took a few moments for him to sort them out. 'This was going to have to be handled with kid gloves,' he thought.

He wasn't expecting things to progress so far for some time. It was quite possible he would be a grandfather soon.

'Giles!,' he heard Buffy in his mind. The other two were also their listening.

'Buffy, You knew that Dawn would be going after him,' he thought.

'She wasn't suppose to sleep with him on their first date!' thought Buffy.

Xander nudge them mentally, 'You saw the memory's Buffy, the out come isn't that surprising besides you know that Dawn knows what's she's doing. Besides we have to be supportive.'

Willow agreed thinking, 'I think, Dawn conceived to night.'

'You don't think it would cause them problems? They haven't even been a couple a day yet,' thought Buffy worriedly.

Giles sighed, 'That is why we will need to be careful. President Bartlet is a man of moral's he will undoubtedly ask Dawn to marry him, but it shouldn't cause to much strain on them. Even though they have not been a couple they know each other fairly well, even better once he is part of the key. It's the public that will put the most strain on things.'

The other's agreed and soon signed off.

Part 7.4

* * *

Willow laid next to Ellie. She had been putting it off. But Eleanor would have to become part of the Key and soon. She didn't want Dawn to be under so much strain and with two more people being part of the Key it would be safer for Dawn especially with the baby. 

Now Willow only had two worry's at present how to tell Eleanor about the Key and who was going to tell Dawn about the baby. Unable to decide she soon fell asleep.

Part 7.5

* * *

Dawn woke slowly. The constant hum in the back of her mind was a warm reminder that her family was safe and content. The frequency of the hum told her that the other four where still asleep. 

As she woke, she became aware of her surroundings. She was pleasantly warm and she could feel an arm around her.

She blinked her eye's as the memory's of the night before came back to her. Blushing, she stretched and turned over looking at Jed as he slept beside her.

The night before was full of surprises. She grinned happily and leaned over Jed and lightly kissed him awake.

* * *

To Be Continued... . 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 8

_____________________________________________________________

Leo stretched as he walked thru the dinning room door. He grabbed a cup of coffee as he headed towards the President's personal rooms. He wondered how late Dawn had staid as he quietly entered Jed's room and just as quietly quickly exited it.

That answered that question. He took a quick sip of coffee. At least they didn't see him, if they had he was sure to have heard the screams.

He decided to head to the West Wing he was not going to have breakfast with the President this morning.

As he came in sight of his office he did a double take. Xander Harris was sitting in front of his office flipping thru a magazine. What he did not need was a confrontation with Dawn Summer's older brother.

Part 8.2

_____________________________________________________________

Xander grinned at Leo when he spotted him and chuckled. The look on his face, if only he had a camera, Ow wait. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a quick picture. It took but a moment to send to his email.

"Yo, dude," Xander said in way of greeting.

Leo walked to his door unlocking it saying, "Mr. Harris."

Xander walked into the office, "Its Xander, Mr. McGarry."

"Call me Leo," as he followed Xander, "How can I help you, Xander?"

Xander flopped on Leo's couch, "I'm just hanging out till Dawn's ready to go. She is still here right. I mean the Secret Service didn't bring her home last night."

Leo carefully put his coffee cup down as he sat behind his desk. He was at a lost for words. This could get ugly.

"She is still here," said Leo.

Xander grinned, "Good, bye the way, is your secretary seeing anyone?"

Leo was flabbergasted, he just told this man that his sister staid with the President last night and he was asking about Margaret.

Xander continued with out taking a breath, "So which guest room did Dawn stay in any way, I always heard that the Lincoln one was haunted. You didn't put her in that one right."

Leo sat back with relief. "I don't know, they were still on desert when I retired for the night."

Xander grinned wider, "And Margaret?"

"What about me?" came from the door.

Xander smiled as Margaret entered the office, "I was wondering if you were seeing any one special."

Margaret blushed, "No, but I rarely have time."

Grinning Xander stood up putting his hands in his jean pockets, "I have all the time in the world."

Part 8.3 _____________________________________________________________

Willow sat on Ellie's coach and took a deep breath. She would not babble, taking another calming breath she slowing told Ellie everything.

Ellie of course didn't believe a word of it.

*******

Being instantly transported into General Nelsons living room. Made her a believer.

*********

A few hours later, Ellie asked to be returned home and that Willow not contact her again.

**************

Four hours later, Ellie called Willow and they made up.

*******************

One hour, later Ellie was learning to meditate their were some things you just did not want to now about your father.

8.5

_____________________________________________________________

Back to that Morning

Jed finished dressing while watching Dawn in his bed. He was conflicted, he had such a feeling of contentment but shouldn't he be worried. If this got out he would be crucified in the media but he really couldn't make himself care.

He wanted her to be his wife, the mother of his children. Well, future children at least. Speaking of how were the girls going to take the news. If Dawn was to be a part of his life they would have to be told.

The sooner the better, they would take it much better coming from him than from a major news network.

Kissing Dawn he told her, for the first time that he loved her. Her smile was radiant as she returned the sentiment.

Agreeing to meet for dinner, he headed to the office. He nearly stopped in his tracts when he realized he was going to have to tell the senior staff himself.


	4. Chapter 4

9.1

Leo watched as Xander flirted with his secretary. The kid was being turned down left and right but he wasn't giving up.

They were still going at it when Jed walked into his office. He thought his friend was going to have a heart attack when he saw Xander. He could of sworn he saw the kid wink. Na, he must have imagined it.

* * *

Jed thought his heart had stopped when he saw Dawns brother in Leo's office. Thank goodness, he was able to keep his mouth shut. The kid thought Dawn had staid in a guest room and he wasn't going to do anything to change the kids mind.

He could see the head-lines now. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and greeted Xander.

"I'm sure she'll be down in a minute," Jed said, "while don't you wait in the cafeteria if your hungry." He paused and grinned and couldn't help teasing his friends secretay, "If not I'm sure Margaret won't mind entertaining you."

Margart rolled her eyes as if Xander needed an excuse.

Leo walked with Jed into the oval office to begin work for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To move the plot forward, yes there is a plot, a few more characters and thier worlds are added to the Key of Five Universe.

10.1 Magnum P.I.

Thomas Magnum was numb. Robin Master had died the previous week and he was given a bequeath in his will.

He sat next to Jonathan Higgins in Robins office at Robins Nest. As the will was read, one person after the other left the room. They were asked to leave after they heard what Robin had left them. Finally, there was only Higgins and him left.

"And finally," the lawyer read, "I leave Thomas Magnum my genie named Jonathan Higgins." The lawyer then placed the last will and testament of Robin Master back into his brief case.

"What!," shouted Magnum.

Higgins turned to Magnum, "Magnum, I am half Genie. My, nature, if you will doesn't allow for me to be with out a Master. I do believe you should be made aware of a few things about Genies before you begin ordering me about."

Magnum was looking at Higgins with wide eyes. This had to be a joke he thought. But he knew it wasn't Higgins wouldn't joke at a time like this. "What do I need to know."

Higgins stood, "I think we should have this conversation some were else. If that is all right with you."

Magnum nodded his head.

With his new Masters agreement Higgins crossed his arms and nodded once.

A light surrounded Magnum and Higgins and in a blink they were gone.

* * *

10.2 Magnum P. I. and I dream of Jeanie

In the Nelson's living room a bright light appeared. As it left as quickly as it came it deposited Magnum on the couch with Higgins standing in front of him.

Magnum took a steadying breath. "Were are we?" he asked.

Higgins smiled, "My sister's home, Jeanie Nelson. She is a full blooded Jeanie."

Magnum watched as a woman who looked to be in her early forties entered the room with a tray with glasses of ice tea.

"Jonathan," she said, "I am sorry about your former Master." She placed the tray on the coffee table and went and hugged her brother.

"So am I, Jeanie," said Higgins returning her hug, "Sister, I'd like you to meet my new Master Thomas Magnum. He knows nothing about Genies."

Jeanie sat on the opposite couch from Magnum as Higgins sat next to his Master.

'Well, first thing first," Jeanie said, "Genies have a need to use their magic. It can't be helped. We also receive a joyful feeling from helping some one. Now this has in the pass caused unbound genies to run amuck. It halted the advancement of the human race and nearly destroyed it. After all if your every wish was granted, Why would you every do anything. Since that time every genie is bound to a master once they have reached their maturity at age 21."

Magnum grabbed a glass of tea off of the tray and took a long drank from it. "Is there any thing else I need to know?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know if there was more.

Jeanie nodded her head, "Yes, we are very possessive and jealous beings. My brother former Master banished him to Hawaii because of it. If he was a kind master he would have found a master compatible with Jonathan or at least allowed him to follow his nature."

Magnum was watching Higgins as Jeanie continued with her explanation. Higgins was blushing. Magnum had a sinking felling in his stomach. "What exactly do you mean," he asked.

Higgins squirmed in his seat before answering, "Jeanie is married to her Master. She spent quite some time running of woman before they married. Most genies have close relationships with their Masters but only have children with other genies but that is not always the case. Jeanie has two children by her Master. It doesn't matter how much genie blood you have it always dominates the human blood. I was born from a Master and a genie but am still a full genie."

Magnum stood up and began pacing. "I can't stay your Master, Higgins. You're my friend. I'll die for you. But we are not compatible. Not in that way."

Higgins growled, "I know that in my mind you are correct but my instincts want to prove you wrong." He stood up and started towards Magnum.

Magnum backed up, "I wish you to sit on the couch!" he shouted.

Higgins flashed himself on the couch. He blinked rapidly and bowed his head, "I'm sorry Master."

Magnum walked till he was directly behind Jeanie. That made Higgins growl again. Magnum quickly walked back to were he was. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Jeanie calmly stood and walked over to her brother and knelled. "You are going to give my brother to Zoe Bartlett."

"What!," shouted both Higgins and Magnum at the same time.

Jeanie placed her hand on her brothers right cheek, "Its all right Jonathan, I had mother do a for seeing. You will be happy."

"Right," said Magnum, "How do I do that?"

Jeanie stood up and said, "Say, I with my Genie Jonathan Higgins to be Mastered by Zoe Bartlett."

Magnum took a breath and did just that.

* * *

10.3 Now adding West Wing

Zoe Bartlett was studying on her bed in her dorm room when a bright flash of light startled her. One moment she was alone in her room and know a strange middle-age man was standing in the middle of her room. She took one look and screamed.

Moments later her door was crashed opened and two agents came in with guns drawn.

The man stood with his back ramrod straight and arms crossed in front of him.

The agents told him to get down on the floor. Zoe watched as he nodded his head. A flash of light surrounded the agents. When the light was gone their guns were back in their holsters.

"I am Miss Bartlett's Genie," the man said with a British accent. "If you have any questions contact General Nelson."

Zoe pushed her self back on her bed till her back was against the wall. "What do you mean there aren't any.." said Zoe and then she paused. If she took account of what she just saw then this man just might really be a genie. "I mean how?"

The man unfolded his arms while the agents redrew their weapons. He gave Zoe a genuine smile and said, "My old master died just over a week ago. My name is Jonathan Higgins. As a genie I can not go long with out having a master. You were chosen."

Agent Adele moved to put herself between Higgins and Zoe, "Sir, I need you to get on the ground and put you hands behind your head."

Zoe stood put her hand on Adele's arm saying, "How was I chosen?"

"Zoe get behind me," ordered Agent Adele.

Higgins ignores the agent, "My mother did a for seeing."

Agent Adele fired her weapon.

Zoe shouted, "No!"

A flash of light, the agents were left facing each other. There was no sign of Zoe or the strange man. Agent Adele checked her weapon. It hadn't been fired.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 11

In a flash of light Zoe Bartlett found herself in a strange living room with an unknown man, her so-called genie and Mrs. Nelson. "Mrs. Nelson!," shouted Zoe running to stand behind her.

The dark haired man spoke up, "I wouldn't do that if I were You."

Higgins growled and stalked towards her while Mrs. Nelson flashed to the other side of the room.

"Zoe," began Mrs. Nelson, "Until things are settled you need to stay a safe distance from all, except blood relatives and my brother Jonathan of course."

Higgins stood in front of Zoe and she could tell he was trying to control himself.

"This is weird," Zoe said, "I don't completely understand but Mr. Higgins can hold my hand while someone explains to me exactly what is going on."

Higgins gently took her hand in his and she could see the tension bleed out of him.

Jeanie sat on one of the coaches and flashed a tea service on to the coffee table. "Please Zoe, call me Jeanie. The man holding your hand is my brother Jonathan Higgins and the man taking the seat next to me is his friend Thomas Magnum. Why don't the two of you sit down on the opposite coach Zoe."

Zoe nodded her head and sat down with Higgins. "Jeanie, the instant transportation the flashing light are, are you a genie too?"

Jeanie smiled, "Genie blood always dominates mortal blood. I have two genie parents. Jonathan is much rarer with having a mortal father. My two children when they reach their age of maturity will be bound to a master as Jonathan is bound to you. And I am bound to my Husband."

Zoe frowned, "Slavery is.."

"No," interrupted Higgins, "it isn't the same. A genie needs a master. We are magical beings. We must be able to use our magic but when we use it to help another we get such a rush of euphoria, its addictive. A master prevents us from granting every wish. Humans can not live with nothing to do or an ability to achieve their own goals. We learned this."

"Right," said Zoe, "not slavery, but then why the possessiveness?"

Jeanie had pored everyone's tea while Jonathan had been talking and handed Zoe's hers as she gave her an answer. "Genies are by nature possessive and jealous beings. I am married to my master and Jonathon's previous master died a week ago and left him to Thomas. Nether Thomas nor Robin, Jonathans previous master, were well matched. In fact Robins banished Jonathan to Hawaii instead of finding him a better master. Which I consider quit cruel."

Zoe's head was spinning, "Let me see if I have this strait. From what Jonathan said when we first met, your mother saw me as being his proper master so Thomas wished me to be his master." Every one nodded. "That also means that Jonathan will freak out anytime anyone who isn't him comes near me?"

"No," said Jeanie, "your blood relatives will not bother Jonathan. If you allow Jonathan to claim you then he will not have any reason to be jealous and will simply prevent anyone from stealing you."

Zoe gave a short laugh, "This claiming, does it have anything to do with sex."

Jonathan sat up even straighter, "It doesn't have to. It will bind you to me as I am bound to you. But my nature will not permit me to allow anyone to be closer to you than I am. If you wish to marry another you must find me another master."

"I take it the claiming is for life?," asked Zoe.

Jonathan nodded his head.

Zoe squeezed his hand, "I won't throw out the idea of a full claiming but I need to know a person before getting married."

Jonathan let out a deep sigh of relief and sagged into the coach. "you will give me a chance?"

"Yep," said Zoe, "But someone else is explaining this to my detail. Not to mention explaining this to my father."

Jeanie clapped her hands in happiness, "We shall leave that to my Anthony."

Thomas sagged in his set mimicking his friend Higgins, "Higgins is it always this strange around your family?"

Jonathan laughed, "This Magnum is nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 12

Jed Bartlett was furious his baby girl had been kidnapped from her dorm room. How could this happen. His day had started off so wonderful. Was he being punished?

His secretary walked into the oval office, "Mr. President, Miss Summers is here and would like to see you."

He motioned for her to bring her in while he talked to Ron Butterfield.

Dawn walked in sheepishly, "I herd that Zoe flashed out."

"Dawn," started Jed, "This really isn't a good time.."

Dawn interrupted, "I know but you see I'm sort of familiar with flashing."

Butterfield turned to face Dawn, "Excuse me, Ma'm, are you saying you know who kidnapped Zoe."

Dawn shook her head, "No, but I can find out. You see my family is, well," she looked down, "Magically inclined."

Jed was upset, "Dawn this is serious.."

Dawn interrupted again, smiling sadly, "I know" and flashed out.

She flashed in behind Jed and Butterfield, "I'll find her," she said before flashing out again.

Jed had to sit down, "I'm in love with a witch."

* * *

12.2

Dawn flashed into the Nelson's living room. "Jeanie, I just flashed in front of Jed. Because someone kidnapped Zoe and here I find her safe and sound. I want an explanation and I want It Now!"

Jeanie gave Dawn a brief explanation. Dawn sat down and began to cry.

Zoe went to comfort her. Jonathan forced himself not to move.

"Dawn what's the matter?" asked Zoe.

"I spent the night with Jed. I'm pregnant and now I just showed him I'm a witch. He'll never want to talk to me again," cried Dawn as she continued to weep.

Zoe hugged and rocked Dawn, "It will be ok. Daddy's very open minded. Lets go talk to Dad and I'll straiten everything out, ok"

Jonathan had relaxed as Dawn explained her dilemma. He watched as Zoe turned towards him with a questioning look. He knew she wanted him to take them to her father. It was nice to be able to help his master. He flashed Dawn and Zoe to the Oval Office. He turned himself invisible and followed.

* * *

12.3

Jed didn't have long to wait before another flash brought him his youngest daughter and a weeping Dawn sitting on a coach in the oval office.

"Zoe baby are you alright and why is Dawn Crying?" asked Jed as he rushed to hug the two young women.

"Daddy, I inherited a Genie. Yes, a real one and there are certain customs that we need to respect to keep him healthy. Dawn's crying because she wasn't sure how you'd take learning about magic and that she can use it," said Zoe in a quick and clear manner.

It took a moment for this to sink in for Jed, "Dawn, look at me. It doesn't matter. I knew you weren't Catholic. It might take a little while before everything sinks in and when it does I'll undoubtedly bombard you with questions. But it doesn't change anything."

Dawn hiccupped as she reigned in her crying jag. "Jed, I know you need to talk with Zoe but I need to talk to you. Its, its important."

Jed nodded his head and hugged her to him briefly. "Why don't you go lay down in the residency. I'll be up later and we can talk then, alright."

Dawn stood and gave a short smile to Jed and then Zoe. "Alright." She nodded to Butterfield and slowly walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, Jed turned to face Zoe, "Sweet hart are you alright?"

Zoe grinned, "I wasn't hurt or even threatened, Dad. I now have a Genie and he won't let any one hurt me. Isn't that right Jonathan."

At hearing his name, Jonathan made himself visible. Butterfield pulled his gun on him. "Really does everyone have to threaten to shoot me. Mr. Butterfield I assure you no harm will came to the Bartlett's you have my word."

Zoe laughed, "Jonathan why don't you sit next to me."

Jed was frowning, "He kidnapped you and now your treating him like a guest."

Zoe nodded, "Dad, let me explain before you blow your top. I would also like to explain it just to you. It is a family matter."

"Right," said Jed not really pleased but not thinking there was any thing he could really do about it. "Ron why don't you leave us and call of the such for Zoe."

"Sir, I don't think that is a wise course of action."

Jed stared at Ron, "Honestly Ron, considering what he did in Zoe's dorm room what could you possibly do."

Ron didn't like leaving but he had no argument to that. He left the office to call off the search for Zoe.

After he left, Zoe turned to her father and explained everything she learned about Genies.

Jed was speechless. This man, for lack of a better term, was courting his daughter. He blurted out, "How old are you?"

Jonathan sat ramrod straight, "I am quite young for a genie. I am only 287."

Zoe blinked, "How old is the oldest Genie?"

"157,028," said Jonathan, "but he had been hibernating for a number of those years."

Zoe reminded her father about Dawn before he could ask anymore questions. "Dad, I think you should go and talk to Dawn. She said some things before we teleported over here that you really need to know."

Jed stood after giving another hug to Zoe, "Stay for dinner?"

Zoe shook her head, "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Don't forget to tell the men in black to stop trying to shoot Jonathan."

Jed nodded and left the room. He passed at the door and turned around catching the end of Zoe and her genie flashing out.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," then he smiled, "But now she doesn't have any excuses not to come to Sunday dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 13

13.1- _**Dawn and Jed talk about the baby and the key.**_

Dawn sat down in the main sitting room of the residency. When she had flashed out of the oval office she had noticed she had conceived. She had told Zoe and now she needed to tell Jed. She was worried. It didn't seem like much time had passed when Jed entered the room.

When he sat down next to her she couldn't take the pressure anymore. She blurted out everything, the dimension hopping, the key, magic and about the baby.

Jed blinked, if he hadn't seen the so called flashing with his own eyes he would have found all that Dawn was telling him hard to believe. At least the age thing wasn't as big a deal, after all Dawn was older than the Earth, as young as a five year old and had the living experience of five people aged 50 to 21. He was confused just thinking about it. "Dawn, a baby I can handle. I've already done that three times. Magic, is a force of nature. That I can handle. It might take time but handle it I will. Being mentally joined to six other people with that number increasing and never aging and being practically immortal outliving two of my children. Dawn I don't know."

Dawn took a deep breath, "Zoe will live as long as her Genie and Ellie is a part of the key. Elizabeth has children, it wouldn't be right to have her leave the husband she loves to be immortal and outlive all her children. But her children will have children and you will carry her memory with you. Our child will be like us and so will their children. The bonding isn't as bad as you think. Ask Ellie about it, it isn't as intrusive as you might imagine. Yes, everyone knows your complete life story but then you knows thier and you have immediate communication. It comes in handy when your attacked."

Jed kissed Dawns forehead, "I'll talk to Ellie. Just give me time. In the mean time we need to plan our wedding and I need to tell the staff."

Dawn wrinkled her nose, "One, you haven't asked. Two, it generally takes a couple of weeks before a woman can test to see if she is pregnant. How are you going to explain that. And Three, When are we getting married?"

Jed laughed, "I wont tell them your pregnant, yet. Just that I proposed. So, Dawn Summers will you give me the honor of your hand in marriage?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes." She then kissed him.

After the kiss, Jed spoke, "as to when the wedding takes place I'm going to have to speak with my staff first but it will be sooner rather than later."

* * *

Part 13.2- _**Willow and Ellie talk about the future.**_

Willow sat across from Ellie in the hospital cafeteria that were Ellie was an intern. Willow pushed her food around her plate. She new things were moving fast. It was a lot for her to take in and she new it was even harder on Ellie.

They were speaking to each other mind to mind so that no one could over hear them.

"I can't believe that Dad is going to get married after his first date in decades and a baby so soon." thought Ellie.

"Dawn didn't do it on purpose."

"I know," thought Ellie, "She isn't like that. Its just ironically funny. That we thought our relationship would cause a scandal for dad but his will really blow the press out of the water."

"I'm worried about the baby. We don't have complete control over what the key does, not even Dawn always knows what it will do. Will the baby be able to form a separate identity from the rest of us? Everyone else became apart of the Key as an adult."

"Except for Dawn," thought Ellie.

"But she was the key or at least the only soul attached to the key at first. But there really isn't anything we can do about it."

"No there isn't but I think that once dad joins the key things will settle down. He understands this universe and how it works better than anyone. I think that will help the key to not be so unpredictable."

Willow nodded her head, "I'm thinking off leaving college. You now how I've been designing computer software to keep occupied. Well, a couple of companies have offered me positions and I'm going to except one of them."

Ellie stopped eating, "Which one?"

"That depends on you, where do you want to live after you finish your internship. I can flash in to see you until you finish next year."

"Tell me which company's and I'll think about it." said Ellie out loud before she began eating again.


	9. Chapter 9

14.1 Jonathan and Zoe get to know each other.

Jonathan flashed, Zoey and himself into her college dorm. She removed her hand from his and sat on her bed.

"So," said Zoey, "considering your age and your abilities is that what you really look like."

Jonathan blinked he wasn't expecting that question. "This is my general appearance but I can appear younger or older. Do you wish me to change my appearance?"

Zoey frowned, "I want you to look like you. Appear however you feel comfortable."

Zoey was certainly different from any Master Jonathan had ever had before. He closed his eyes on concentrated on being himself.

He heard Zoey say, "Wow."

He opened his eyes and saw shock and pleasure on his Masters face. He turned and looked into the mirror on the back of her Dorm door. His appearance wasn't really very different but his figure was more trim, he had less lines on his face. Basically he looked 15 years younger. She found this pleasing?

Zoey laughed, "I'm glad that you were able to look like you and you weren't forced to look like someone else."

Jonathan nodded, he had a kind master, "I have in the past but Robin Masters banished me to Hawaii so he did not really look at me. He tried to get my to appear as a young women but knowing I was born male put him off."

Zoey was shocked and angry at this, "I'd like you to come and sit next to me but only if you want to."

Jonathan grinned, "I will always want to be closed to you." He sat down next to Zoey and she held his hand again. This relaxed him.

Zoey could tell that just holding her hand brought her Genie peace. It was a small thing and she liked doing it. "Tell me what you like and what you'd like to do."

They spent the next few hours getting to know each other. As the time past Zoey knew she would go through with the full claiming. There was no way she'd allow someone to take advantage of her Genie every again.

* * *

14.2 Jed informs the senior staff about the wedding

Jed walked into the Oval office calling, "Mrs. Landingham, call a meeting of the Senior staff." He walked to the front of his desk turned around and leaned against it with his hands braced against the edge.

Leo walked in from his office next door, "You bellowed."

Jed nodded but didn't say a word. Leo could tell that the President was tense.

"I heard that Zoey was alright that it was a miss understanding," asked Leo thinking this was the cause of the tensions.

Jed grunted, "Zoey is fine, dating an older man but technically she wasn't kidnapped."

Leo raised an eyebrow but the rest of the senior staff entered the office before he could say anything else.

"Right," said Jed, "I'll get right to the point. Well two points, Zoey was not kidnapped. It was a miss understand between the Secret Service and her new boyfriend. No shots were fired and between you and me if there was I wouldn't be surprised if the Secret Service lost."

"Mr. President," interrupted CJ Cregg the press secretary.

Jed held up his right hand, "Stop, you can ask questions after I'm done. The second point is that I'm marry Dawn Summers."

"What!," shouted Toby Zeigler (White House Communication Director). "She's younger than Zoey. Is she even eighteen?"

"Enough!," interrupted Leo. He turned to Jed, "Sir, this is rather sudden."

Jed wince, "I know but I'm Catholic."

Leo's eyes widened, "You've had one date and that was last night."

CJ Cregg grabbed that comment like a bone, "Leo you knew they were dating."

"One date," said Leo, "which is Zoey's fault. She and Dawn were suppose to have dinner with the President last night but Zoey bailed at the last minute."

Sam Seaborn, Zeigler's Deputy, frowned, "Why would you have to get married after one date?"

Jed blushed, "Have to, is too strong a term. Dawn, " Jed stopped he didn't know how to continue.

The Senior staff was in shock they had never seen president Bartlett speechless before.

Leo sighed and took a seat on a couch, "You got carried away last night and considering Dawns age and I'm guessing the wrong time of the month, the likely hood of a little Bartlett running around in nine months is high."

Jed pushed off the desk and sat next to Leo, putting his head back. His staff were still without words. "Very High." said Jed.

Josh Lyman sat across from him, "This is worse than Sam with the hooker. At least he used condoms."

Jed sprung from the couch but was stopped by Leo before he could attack Josh, "You son of a bitch that's my wife!" shouted Jed.

"Not yet!," yelled Leo, "you're not married yet. Josh apologize!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" shouted Josh as he rushed around the couch to have it between him and the irate President.

Jed slowly calmed down and sat back on the couch. "Do not say a word against Dawn."

CJ, Sam and Toby went and stood next to Josh. CJ timidly asked, "When is the Wedding?"

Jed took a deep breath, "Dawn doesn't care by her religion where already married. But I'd like to get married the sooner the better."

Toby raised an eyebrow, "From that comment, I take it Ms. Summers isn't Catholic. What religion is she?"

Jed groaned, "You had to ask, technically its pagan but you wouldn't recognize it."

Josh looked over to Sam. He didn't want to risk speaking so he elbowed Sam. Since Sam was his best friend since forever, he knew what he wanted to ask so he did. "Sir, since you are Catholic wont that be a problem and is Dawns religion a new age thing."

Jed blinked, "If I get married in a church with a Catholic priest, yes it would be a problem but that is easily answered."

Leo jumped in, "Don't get married in a church with a Catholic Priest."

Jed nodded, "Exactly, and no Dawns religion isn't a new age thing. In fact its older than Christianity but it is considered personal and private. You will have to ask her about it but she would not want you to talk about it in general. Now how soon can I get married?"

Josh spoke up, "It takes two weeks to get a marriage license in D. C. So the only thing restricting you is guest. Who you want to invite and how soon and when they can get here. Unless you want to get married in New Hampshire I'd have to look that up."

Jed shook his head, "The wedding will be here at the white house, small and private, family and close friends only. I'll call the girls in a bit and my brother, everyone else lives in D.C. You have three weeks to plan the wedding."

"You want use to plan your wedding!," shouted Sam.

Leo answered, "Your the Presidents staff, you work for him. I'll speak with Dawn and ask what she wants but yeas the four off you will get with Dawns family and the Secret Service and plan this wedding."

The staff quickly left to beginning planning the surprise wedding of President Bartlett.

Leo sat next to the President, "Do you want me to talk to Dawn or would you? You did ask Dawn?"

Jed laughed, "Yes, Leo, I asked. Go ahead and talk to Dawn you just might get a surprise."

* * *

14.3 Xander's Lucky Week

Xander's bad luck held true even in a new verse. He went to the bank to make a withdrawal so he could purchase a wedding present for Dawn. He needed cash because if he used a debt card Willow would know and blab to Dawn.

He didn't even get to the teller when three gun men rushed in and held the place up. They even punched him in the face busting his lip for not getting on the ground fast enough. They were in and out in under ten minutes. Of course the cops got there in twelve.

He spent most of the day being processed and questioned by the police. The EMTs at least gave him some ice for his lip. He refused to get stitches, said it was against his religion. It wasn't like he could tell them he had to stop the energy of the key from healing him. He would have if Ellie hadn't have told him that the blood at the scene might lead the cops back to him and it would look suspicious if he didn't have a wound of some sort.

The next day he went to his Uncle John and got money directly from him. John even went shopping with him. (Xander thought it might have been to prevent him from getting anything tacky.)

The third day, Xander was visited by NCIS. They wanted his DNA to rule out his blood/DNA from the crime scene.

On the fourth day, Xander was visited by Admiral AJ Chegwidden and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.. Admiral Chegwidden was the JAG and Commander Rabb was his top lawyer but that wasn't why they were looking for Xander.

The reason they wanted to see Xander was that according to NCIS the Admiral was Xander's biological father.

Xander did what any responsible adult would do. He fainted.


End file.
